In general, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) is a type of automatic transmission system which transmits engine torque using dry clutches in a different manner from a conventional automatic transmission with a torque converter and a wet multiple disk clutch. The dry clutch is difficult to cool during heat generation and, when a temperature rises, has remarkably lowered friction performance which can cause difficulty in transmitting power. Simultaneously, when the clutch continues to slip, fade out of the clutch is generated, and the clutch may malfunction.
Thus, when the clutch is raised to a specific temperature or more, functions to protect the clutch are operated. However, since these functions are operated so as to restrict the driving performance of the vehicle, activating a control to prevent the vehicle from entering a clutch high temperature mode is required.
Therefore, a method in which a driver's driving tendency and road conditions on which the driver mainly drives are judged, a severity degree of a clutch is estimated, and the clutch is controlled based on durability and reliability of the clutch may be employed so as to prevent overheating of the clutch.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.